Mistakes
by Y-0206
Summary: Ichigo made a huge mistake... and he lost Rukia, because of another and his stupidity. He regrets, but what more can he do...? [IchiRuki, with Orihime intruding (sorry Orihime lovers), OC are for their CHILDREN x3, T for language]
1. Chapter 1

"Leave..." Rukia murmured, "GET OUT!" screaming as she pushed Ichigo out of the room roughly.

_Moments ago..._

"Ichigo, you're home!" Rukia said, hiding her excitement. It had been a long time since Ichigo had returned home this early, and this made Rukia happy.

"Yea..." Ichigo replied effortlessly.

Rukia offered Ichigo dinner, which he accepted. Soon after, Rukia brought Ichigo to their room.

"Ichigo... I have some news to tell you-"

..but she was cut off. Ichigo was kissing her passionately, Rukia wanted, no. Rukia needed to tell Ichigo the news, it was important, it was regarding their future, but slowly, Ichigo just pushed her on the bed and started a making out session.

"I-Ichigo..." Rukia muffled a moan, "S-Sto-...Stop..."

Then, _it _happened.

"Inoue... I love you" Ichigo called out.

Immediately Rukia's eyes widen, she mastered all of her strength to push Ichigo off, and had succeeded. By the time ichigo registered what he had done wrong, it was already too late.

"R-Rukia..! I-I didn't mean to! I can explain!" Ichigo shuttered hastily, hoping Rukia will give him a chance.

"You...! And that.. that bitch!" Rukia stopped after she felt an unknown force brushed the left side of her face.

Ichigo slapped her.

"Don't you dare call Inoue a bitch!" Ichigo said sternly.

Rukia felt at loss of words, she couldn't look at Ichigo in the eye, she couldn't even face him! Tears threatening to spill out any moment now, so that was the reason... _she, that woman _was the reason... The reason why Ichigo had been returning home later than usual. the reason why Ichigo hasn't been eating with Rukia lately, claiming he had dinner in the office. The reason why Ichigo wasn't paying attention to Rukia nowadays. The reason why Ichigo's eyes were not looking at Rukia anymore. The reason to why Ichigo had slapped her.

"Leave..." Rukia murmured, "GET OUT!" screaming as she pushed Ichigo out of the room roughly.

_Back to the current moment..._

Rukia slammed the door and locked it, her legs had gave up on her as she slid down behind the door, sobbing continuously. Tears that flooded her face, she cried herself to sleep. Ichigo laid on the sofa that was located in the living room, thinking about what had just happened. _I... hit her... I hit Rukia... why... _Ichigo thought, then Orihime popped out in his mind. Orihime Inoue was the reason that they are having this fight. Ichigo even ignored or avoided Rukia at times now... all because of this woman.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up by the sound of his phone ringing, from Orihime Inoue. Ichigo picked up his phone and answered.

"Yea...?"

"Kurosaki-kunnn! Where are you?" Orihime squealed over the phone .

"Huh...? Oh, I don't think I would be going to work today. Help me cancel every schedule I have today, thanks..."

"O-Oh... okay then, bye Kurosaki-kun." Orihime hung up.

Ichigo grunted, he wanted to lay back down on the sofa which he seemed comfortable in, but the door bell rang. He grunted again, it was his father and sisters, Isshin along with Karin and Yuzu.

"I~CHI~GO~!" Isshin flew a kick towards his son, who dodged it as usual.

"What do you want old man?" Ichigo spat.

"Ichi-nii, aren't you suppose to be at work...?" Karin asked.

"... I decided to take the day off..."

"Have Rukia told you the news yet? We actually came to check on her condition!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"...What news?" Ichigo asked as he recalled how much Rukia wanted to tell him about it last night.

"Come on Yuzu~ I'm sure my idiotic son knows that his wife is pregnant!" Isshin laughed.

"True..." Karin muttered.

"Wait... What?!" Ichigo shouted as his brain finished interpreting the words that came out of his father's mouth.

"Huh...? Don't tell me you didn't know Rukia is pregnant!" Karin yelled.

Ichigo's eyes widen, he ran up stairs, in search for Rukia. Well, Unlucky him... he slammed their bedroom door open, she wasn't there. _No... it can't be..!_ Ichigo rushed towards the closet, Rukia clothes are gone. _No! This can't be happening! _Ichigo thought as he dropped down on the floor. Upon Ichigo's weird reaction, his family rushed up as well, they saw Ichigo kneeling on the floor, hands covering his face.

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" yuzu asked worriedly.

"She... She... isn't here..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Oh... Where did she go? What time will she be back?" Yuzu asked again.

"she... won't..." Ichigo gulped, "she's gone... she ran away..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia was in the train, on the way back to Osaka. _Where am I suppose to go... I can't return to Nii-sama, he'll kill Ichigo... _Rukia wondered as she looked out the window. She sighed and pat her tummy softly. _Sorry dear... You might not have a father anymore... but remember, mama will always protect you... _Rukia thought sadly.

_On the other side..._

"You... WHAT?!" Karin yelled, so loud that you could practically feel the whole house shaking.

Ichigo felt guilty, looking anywhere but at his family. He knew what he did was a taboo, yet he still did it. Yuzu was crying, Isshin looked mad. He shook his head, unimpressed, then asked.

"Ichigo... what exactly do you see in that woman...?" Isshin asked, seriously, unlike his usual self.

"I... I don't know... after seeing Inoue again, I... I just felt different..." Ichigo said.

"Thrilling? Exciting? Is that how you felt?" Isshin asked sternly.

"Then what about Rukia...?" Karin continued.

Ichigo didn't know, he couldn't tell how he felt about Rukia... and Orihime Inoue. He loves the both of them... he felt confused. He needed space right now, yet he knows perfectly well that there's no time for that. He had to search for Rukia now. What about Orihime Inoue? What would he do about her? So many things, so little time. He had to make a decision, and no matter which he pick, it'll change his previous lifestyle forever...

Rukia or Orihime?

The night came by in a flash, Rukia decided that she would settle down in an inn for the night. How unfortunately though, her brother seemed to be in the exact same inn, for a conference meeting.

"...Rukia?" Byakuya raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing here is Osaka..."

"N-Nii-sama... I... uh..." Rukia shuttered.

"Follow me..." Byakuya simply stated.

That night, Rukia had no choice but to confess everything to her dear older brother. Byakuya was silent as long as Rukia kept on explaining. The clock slowly ticked, one minute had seemed like an hour. Rukia's heartbeat rate became faster and heavier. She was indeed afraid of her brother's reaction towards the conflict she is currently facing.

"Nii... -sama?" Rukia hesitantly called out after receiving no answer from Byakuya.

"Tomorrow morning we'll be leaving for Karakura, get some rest now, especially since you're pregnant." Byakuya said coldly.

Rukia slowly yet steadily stood up, reaching out for the door, but before she could leave the room, she heard Byakuya talk again...

"and Rukia?"

"yes, Nii-sama?"

"...Do not worry, if this is how it became... then we have no choice... I will help you whenever. Good Night."

Rukia bowed and headed to her room, feeling better. This was how Byakuya showed he cared, and Rukia was happy to know that her brother was there for her, instead of scolding her of her mistakes. Now lying on her futon, Rukia could only think about her future. How will it be? Does it involve Ichigo or not? With that, she fell prey into slumber.

_Next day in Kurosaki Ichigo's office..._

Ichigo sat on his place, still thinking how can he find Rukia. Last night he had send some people in search for her, but she was no where to be found. He sighed and slid down his chair, until he heard his guards making a commotion. He could hear faint rejections and warnings, but fromn who?

Then his door slammed open.

It was Kuchiki Byakuya, with Rukia, who was looking anywhere but at him. Oh Ichigo could tell very well that Rukia never wanted to cause a scene, she was those... 'I can handle everything on my own' type of person. Immediately, Ichigo stood up.

"Byakuya... Rukia..." Ichigo said, in his way of 'greeting' them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You have guts, don't you?" Byakuya said in a flat tone, "messing with my sister, a Kuchiki as a matter of fact."

"Byakuya I-"

Oops, the carrot-top got cute of by another slammed on his door...

"Kurosaki-kunnn! Guess what? I'm pregnant! We have to celebrate!" Orihime Inoue blurted out, unconscious of the two other presence.

"I...I-Inoue..." Ichigo said, glancing worriedly at Byakuya's way.

"O-Oh... I... I'm s-s-sorry-"

"You made her pregnant?!"

It was Rukia this time. Her face was... unreadable, mix emotions of anger, sadness, unbelieving. Tears were about to spill, cheeks red from anger... it made Ichigo feel guilty. Byakuya galred at Ichigo, he was about to opened his mouth when Rukia beat him to it...

"Nii-sama... I will handle it from here..." Rukia's expression change into one of emotionless. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Why?"

"I... I don't know..." Ichigo replied.

"Were you that desperate to break my heart? Were you that desperate to break our trust? Our relationship, our love?" Rukia said, no single hint of warmth in her voice.

"R-Rukia..."

"You have to right to call me by my name anymore... I trusted you Ichigo, I put my faith in you, my hopes and dreams. Yet, you wiped them all out so easily. and this... woman... Truthfully, Orihime, I thought maybe we could be friends like before... but I was wrong." Rukia said without stopping.

Byakuya looked at his sister with a sour face. His bright, cheerful sister was now... so dull.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... I demand a _divorce_."

That alone was enough to shake Ichigo's whole existence.

"W-wait! Rukia!" Ichigo was begging, but Rukia ignored and continued.

"I will not ask for much... You can keep everything you have. I won't touch a trace of your money. I won't threaten you. All I want is to keep our, no. To keep MY baby, and we;re both free to go."

Ichigo was speechless.

"I want the divorce papers signed by tomorrow..." Rukia said as she took the divorcement papers from her brother and signed her name on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurosaki Ichigo was gulping down every variety of alcohol he could order, from beer to wine, wine to whiskey, whiskey to liquor, liquor to brandy... name it all. Loud music was playing in the background. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and focusing on the one in his chest, Ichigo was obviously drunk. His eyes were dreadful, hiccuping continuously, feeling hot as if he was in hell. Kurosaki Ichigo was drunk. Events from this morning replayed in his head like a movie, and it's killing Ichigo. Regardlessly, Ichigo knew this is what he deserved, toying with women and their heart.

"Kurosaki? What in the world are you doing here?"

A very familiar voice called out, the orange head looked up to see his long time friend, Ishida Uryuu. Ichigo icupped once more before gulping down another drink.

"Oi Kurosaki! I'm asking you a question? Don't you have a wife waiting for you at home?"

"I don't... " Ichigo mumbled quietly, although Ishida hear it as clear as water. "What are _you _doing here...?"

"...wanna try relaxing this way." Ishida reply, taking a seat next to his friend.

"A woman as well...?"

"She left a few months ago... Still can't get over her."

"I see..."

There was an empty silence between them. Until Ichigo paid for his drinks and left, not before bidding Ishida goodbye. The streets were cold, oh so very cold. It was November after all, autumn was leaving and winter was arriving. Winter eh... Ichigo remembers the time he brought Rukia to the ice-skating rink, how she loved it. Sadly, as warm as that memory made him, the cold breezee brought him back to this current moment. Rukia... where is she now... Is she feeling cold as well? Soon enough, Ichigo reached his home, the one that he and Rukia raised together. Ichigo laid on the sofa, eyes flicking to the divorcement file laying on his coffee table. That face Rukia made, never in his life had he seen her like that before. First it was full of mixed sadness and anger, then... it became so dull. Orihime... why did he do it? Was it worth it? Ichigo wasn't clear.

All he knows... is that he has to decide on whether he should sign the divorcement papers or not.

Morning came by quickly, and Ichigo unknowingly fell asleep last night. While making coffee in hopes of lessening the pain in his head from the alcohol effect, he were the main door open. Ichigo brought his coffee out and saw his father, Byakuya and Rukia in the living room, Orihime was also there. Ichigo gulped.

"Oyaji... Byakuya... Rukia... Inoue..." Ichigo greeted.

"Kurosaki ichigo... Have you signed the divorcement papers?" Byakuya asked.

"I..."

"You haven't sign them, have you?" Rukia asked, although it came out to more as a statement then a question. Ichigo nodded.

"You better think it through before doing anything Ichigo..." Isshin said.

"Kurosaki isshin, you-"

"Byakuya, I understand that you care for Rukia, but I care for my son as well."

And another silence engulfed the room.

"Kurosaki-kun... what about our baby?"

And now tension arises. Ichigo's mind is in a mess now, what should he do? Ichigo looked at his father, but Isshin looked away, clearly stating that Ichiggo needs to decide this for himself. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who flinched upon his gaze, pleading him to just sign it with her eyes. Ichigo bit his lips and asked.

"Why are you giving everything up Rukia?"

"Why? ...I don't know..."

"You're strong-willed, you're smart, you're-"

"I'm scared of you leaving me... so I'm leaving first. You're fine with this, aren't you Ichigo? yes, Normally I wouldn't give up, but this is my life! This isn't a battle! If Orihime would need you to take responsibility, I would need to risk everything in my life. So, why not do it sooner? I am strong-willed, and now I'm determined to set my life straight again... So I plan to do it before i totally lose the light in my life! No matter if you think it's a cowardly and rushed act from me or not! I don't want my child thinking his father is so irresponsible! I don't want my child to think what his father is doing is right either! What if my child makes the same damn mistake?! And... I do not want to see myself collapse, whether I'm a Kuchiki or not..."

"Orihime-"

"Orihime-what? Are you trying to tell me you'd abandon her? No way in hell would you... I know you for so long Ichigo... I know you would never hurt someone, but you've hurt me... even if we go back, it will never be the way it was like before. You know that... It's been months Ichigo, that you're hooked up with her! Even if you appeared to show the reasons, I was too blind to see so... those clues... yet I wouldn't see it... For months ichigo, you've focused you're love and affection towards her! Not me, don't try and deny it!"

"Well Kurosaki-kun would be marrying me then!" Orihime suddenly said.

"Then it's settled, Kurosaki ichigo, signed them... _now._" Byakuya stated.

"Ichigo... " isshin said sadly.

"Fine! Maybe you are right! maybe I do actually love Inoue now, instead of you!" Ichigo snapped, not knowing how much those words pierce Rukia so hard.

Rukia bit down her voice, she didn't want to lose strength in front of the man she loves. Thinking whether she made the right choice or not, Rukia could only surpress her weeping inside and look at Ichigo signing the divorce papers. _Why am I rushing this... _Rukia thought, yet deep down inside her guts were telling her it was right...

"There!" ichigo slammed the divorcement papers in front of Rukia.

"...As of today, we will not be related to each other in any circumstances... Goodbye... Ichigo..." Rukia said, leaving.

Ichigo swore that he heard her voice cracked but with love and care...

* * *

**Thanks for all he reviews and followers and favourites! Yes, I do agree that I am rushing this.. but this fic was actually focused on how ichigo regrets so... yes, I'm sorry if it wasn't satisfying enough.**

**Truthfully, I wrote this months ago, but I lost my manuscript until this part, that's why it wasn't that good, cause... I can never re-write something I wrote.. Sorry again.**

**Please look forward to the next chapter! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shirt note, I forgot to mention that Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime etc are aged 20. Now in this chapter, they're all 32 years old... (In exception of Byakuya, Isshin and those 'old' group of people xD) **

* * *

_12 years later..._

"Mom! Mom!"

A young teenage boy shouted after he took off his shoes and ran into his mother's room excitedly.

"What is it? I told you not to shout at home, Zen." The boy's mother said sternly.

"Hehe... mommy, I got invited to Seireitei Private High! Seems like my studies and sports were what they're looking for!" The boy named Zen smiled goofily.

Rukia, the boy's mother, was shocked. Her eyes widen upon hearing what her precious son had said, or rather the name of the school he spoke of. _Seireitei... that's the school I first attended... which means... _Rukia didn't know what to do. Seireitei private high was located close to Karakura town, as in _very very_ close to Karakura... the place Rukia had tried so desperately hard to forget.

"That's... that's amazing! As expected of you, Zen! I'm so proud... but I'll have to discuss this with your uncle." Rukia said, trying to keep herself calm.

Zen nodded and left for his room, Rukia rose from her seat and went to see Byakuya. Throughout these years, Rukia had done a swell job on raising Zen, Kuchiki Zen. Lucky for her, Zen did not end up with the same bright hair colour as his father, instead, he had inherit Rukia's raven-black hair. Rukia's been doing fine controlling her life as a single mother, with the help of her brother of course, but the time has eventually come. She knew one day on a random given circumstance, she'd have to face the past and tell Zen everything, for her and Zen's own good... to resolve everything. Who in the world though, would have thought it was thanks to her beloved son? that she'd have to return.

Byakuya heard a slight knock outside, and without looking up from what he was doing, he asked to enter.

"Nii-sama." Rukia addressed, focusing on her brother.

"Rukia...? What brings you here?"

"Nii-sama, Zen... he..."

"Zen? What happened to him? Is he okay?"

Byakuya had now stopped what he was doing and focused solely on what Rukia was trying to tell him. Byakuya had grown to love Zen and cares for the kid deeply, even if he is actually a... Kurosaki. To Zen, Byakuya's like a father figure.

"He's perfectly fine.. It's just that he had gotten an invitation to... Sereitei High..."

Byakuya was silent. He couldn't interpret what he was suppose to feel right now... Glad? because Zen got accepted to the very same h=high school that he and Rukia attended? Sad, because Rukia would have to return to that tragic town full of regrets? He sighed, knowing Rukia needs advise, fast.

"How do you feel?" he asked his little sister.

"Happy for him! H-He got invited-"

"I meant about having to return to... that place."

"Oh... I... don't know..."

Rukia was uncertain, she didn't want to take the risk of meeting Ichigo again after the shatter of her heart... but this wasn't about her, this was about the son she loves and cares most about. Rukia's not dumb, she knew that allowing her son to proceed onto further studies in Seireitei was indeed very beneficial for his future. Byakuya was about to open his mouth again but stopped when he noticed Rukia's gaze switching from frustration to determination.

"I guess you've found your answer Rukia..." Byakuya said as Rukia nodded.

"Yes Nii-sama. This isn't about me, it's about Zen. If Zen wants to, then as a mother, I will give him my full support." Rukia replied.

Byakuya rose from his seat and patted Rukia on the head.

"I'm proud of you Rukia. you've grown so much... to a beautiful responsible woman." Byakuya said, surprising Rukia, who teared up.

"T-Thank you Nii-sama..." Rukia smiled, hugging Byakuya.

All of the sudden, the door slid open.

"Mom! Jii-sama!" Zen called out.

"Good evening Zen, I've heard about your invitation to Seireitei. Honestly, I'm impressed." Byakuya said as he patted Zen's head.

"Of course, I'm a Kuchiki after all!" Zen said. Rukia's eyes showed a sudden flick of pain but vanished shortly.

"When is the date of your transfer?" Byakuya asked.

"In two weeks..." Zen said, flipping through the documents he had brought along with him to the room.

"And do you wish to accept their invitation?"

Zen only nodded eagerly.

"Very well."

After a few minutes of chatting, they each returned to their perspective rooms. _Two weeks... that's quick... _Byakuya thought. he was surely going to miss them, and feel lonely. he hates admittingit, but both Rukia and Zen had their presence grown on him, and that they had a]=made a big change in his life. What's more is that they had made him open up his heart to others, to himself as well. Byakuya took off his clothes and entered the shower for a long hot bath. As he soaked his body in water, he sighed. Truthfully, his selfish self didn't want his precious sister and dear nephew leaving... he wanted, no, he needed them beside him. Too bad, cause now it's time to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

Time flew by rather quickly, the day for them to part has finally arrived. Byakuya took the day off just to send his family away. Face expressionless as ever although he's feeling several mix emotions of happy, sad and proud right now. Zen and Rukia were now ready to board the train. Taking a deep breath, Byakuya kissed both Rukia and her son on the head and went on to hug them. Rukia held back her tears.

"Nii-sama, thank you!"

"... remember Rukia, I will always be there for you and Zen..." Byakuya said, smiling.

Rukia nodded, and left. On the moving train, Zen was looking excited. Aside from Osaka and Kyoto, Zen had never been to any other prefectures in the country, let alone Karakura town. Rukia smiled warmly at the sight. Breathing a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes. They've already found an apartment to stay in. Being a novelist, it doesn't really matter where Rukia is, as long as she mails her manuscript to her publisher in time. That means Rukia need not to worry about anything... except for Kurosaki Ichigo.

_In another area at night..._

"Honey! Don't be like that! Seireitei High is a wonderful school!" Orihime Inoue told her son.

"Hmph... I don't care! I wanted to attend the same high school you and dad went!"

It was Kurosaki Daichi, the only son of Orihime Inoue and Kurosaki Ichigo. Yes, Ichigo took Orihime in after Rukia left. Although he did so, his heart and mind where always at where Rukia is, and the child he thinks he'll never know about. Ichigo has changed, he was scowling more often, and the aura he gives off is... rather unhappy.

Every morning, ichigo wakes up, but it's not Rukia who's sleeping next to him. When he's back from work and ready for dinner, he's doesn't have the appetite, because the food isn't made by Rukia. Rukia dislikes teddy bears, since she only has eyes for little bunnies. That's why Ichigo hates them too and that Orihime never has one. Whenever Orihime asks him how does she look while trying on clothes, all ichigo replies is with a slight nod, cause he knows Rukia would definitely look better in them.

It seems though that the orange head had picked up some acting skills from hie ex-wife, that's why up until now Orihime and Daichi never found out that he was always unsatisfied. Ichigo regrets terribly on what he had done, but the past is the past, nothing good will come out of it even if he wished so. Ichigo snorted, thinking back how it had took him one full month to realize this fact. A few weeks after Rukia left, Ichigo had already married Orihime, and during their honeymoon, ichigo's mind was filled with thoughts of only Rukia. He kept on questioning himself on how blind was he and how did he feel that spark between him and Orihime before. Was it really as his father said? Was it only for the 'thrill and excitement'...? Every night ichigo laid on his side of the bed, every night he has dreams about him and Rukia, every night he would feel that sharp pain in his chest that's killing him slowly.

"Daichi, Seireitei High is a very well known school. It'll be best for you." Ichigo smiled softly to his son, but whether the smile is real or fake, lies unknown.

"See? Even your father agrees." orihime said.

"...alright, alright!" Daichi pouted.

"Chad asked me to hang with him later." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"O-Oh, then I'll join you as well-"

"No, it's a guy's night out kinda thing. Don't worry." Ichigo cut Orihime off and closed the door, leaving his house which he dare not call 'home'.

Ichigo was walking towards karakura High, he looked up at the setting Sun sadly. _Rukia... where are you? How have you been? _Aimlessly, his mind had wandered off to Rukia again. Again, because everyday it happens. It's like a scar that can never heal.

"Ichigo." Chad called out, surprising ichigo.

"Yo Chad... I thought you'd be there already." Ichigo replied.

"Yes but... I have a little extra work to do so..." Chad said.

"Never mind, we'll go together." Ichigo said as he took off with his best pal.

_Somewhere else..._

"This will be your school."

Rukia had decided to bring Zen out after they had finished unpacking and resting. Zen was eager to know where his school was located and so Rukia brought him there first. She thought she could take him to a nearby restaurant for dinner since a busy street of shops were located just behind.

"Amazing! it's so big and awesome!" Zen said in excitement. Rukia was sure she saw her son's eyes sparkle.

"alright, let's go get some dinner. " Rukia said as she lead the way to the busy street.

The street was filled with people bombarding the place. Shopping, eating, drinking, entertainment... everything's there. They walked past a few shops, all of a sudden, zen stopped. Rukia looked at her son questioningly.

"Mommy... they have Katsu-don here! Can we eat here? Please..!" Zen asked.

"sure, why not."

Rukia knew how much Zen loves Katsu-don. After finishing her order, Rukia saw Zen still chewing off his meal, boy can this kid eat or what.

"Zen, i'm going grocery shopping around this area. I'll come back here when I'm done. Don't go anywhere." Rukia told Zen as the boy nodded.

Rukia was on her way to a certain grocery shop she had always go when she was living here. Rukia remembered it was located somewhere around this area. All of a sudden, Rukia froze on the spot upon hearing a familiar voice... one she hadn't heard for years.


	6. Chapter 6

"...R-Rukia?"

Ichigo eyes widen in surprise upon seeing Rukia here in Karakura. Noticing how a raven petite woman flinched, he can tell that she recognized him as well. Ichigo quickly move towards here and grabbed her wrist.

"What... Let me go Kurosaki!"

Rukia struggled and with all her might, she managed to break free. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Ichigo tried to stop her, but to no avail, he failed. His mind as in a mess... Rukia was in Karakura? Why? How long had she been here?

On the other hand, Rukia had ran into the restaurant Zen was in.

"Mom?" Zen asked worriedly.

"Zen... let's leave... now." Rukia said.

Knowing his mother rarely panics, he agreed and they both left. Ichigo was still standing in the exact same spot, like a statue, still as a rock. Until he heard Sado calling out for him.

"Ichigo? What's wrong? You look pale..."

"Huh...? Oh, you're back Chad..." Ichigo said, there was a slight silence until Ichigo opened his mouth again, "Ne Chad... I just met Rukia..."

Back in Rukia's and Zen's apartment, Rukia did her best and calmed herself down. Even though Zen's been told to leave his mother alone, he still stood there, supressing the urge to start asking questions while hugging his mother. Rukia was secretly happy that her son wanted to cheer her up. Clearing up her clouded mind, Rukia made her choice. _I'll... tell him... he has the right to know... he's the son of his as well..._

"Zen."

"Y-Yes Mom...? Zen was expecting a nag from his mother about how he should be in bed right now but...

"I met your father just now..."

"...Eh?" Zen was expressionless.

"..by accident, of course. You see Zen, Karakura Town is where it all begun." Rukia patted Zen's head and continued with a sad smile. "I met your father here, we got married after a few years of being in love together..."

"Mom... no wonder you looked a bit frustrated when I told you I got invited to Seireitei! Why didn't you tell me earlier mom...? We could've stayed in-" Zen spoke, feeling ashamed of forcing his mother back into her past.

"It's fine Zen... It's not about me, it's about you! Plus, I can't keep on running away forever either. Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? I'll tell you everything, about me, and your father."

Rukia cut her son off, giving a suggestion which Zen nodded continuously in reply. The little boy went for a shower and a change of clothes before accompanying his mother. When Rukia was done doing the same, they both laid on the bed, facing each other.

_At the same time..._

Ichigo was lying on the couch, seemed like he doesn't want to sleep on his, no, his _and _Orihime's bed tonight. The strawberry sighed with what seemed to be countless of times. After such an unexpected event, he dropped out from whatever he was planning on doing with Sado.

_Why is Rukia here...? I didn't see her with anyone... what about our kid? She kept it... right? He or she would be 12 this year, 13 after new years... just like Daichi. Wait... What if Rukia's married to another guy?! She looked so... frightened, fragile by just... hearing my voice..._

A million thoughts flew across Ichigo's already messed up mind, but only one remained... _Will I ever be able to see her again? _Ichigo walked towards his bar counter and grabbed a bottle of brandy along with a wine glass. He opened it slowly and looked aimlessly at the still-empty glass. _F*ck it, I Don't need a damn glass... _Hastily gripping the bottle, Ichigo just gulped the liquid down his throat, leaving a burning sensation inside. He laid back on the couch, with one and only one person on his mind... Rukia.

_In another household..._

"It all started when I met your father, who was from Karakura High, in an abandoned alley nearby both schools. He saved me from a creep who was trying to rape me. We then started hanging out with each other, the longer, the more. Next thing we knew, so did our friends... Rangiku obaa-san, Toushiro oji-san and the others... along with your father's group of friends. After a year or slightly longer, I realized that we were spending a lot of times together... sooner or later, I begun falling for him, although I hid it that time. Until graduation, your father was the one who confessed. I was shocked, never would it cross my mind that he would be in love with me too. So, we dated throughout our university days. It was a bit hard, since we went to different universities. Then at the age of 19, we got married, right after we graduated. That's when it all happened..."

Zen was listening attentively at whatever his mother told him, smiling as she recalled those precious memories that were left behind. Zen could see crystal clear that his mother really loved his father. Afraid and unwilling to ruin his mother's rare smile, Zen tried his best, yet he just had to ask...

"Mom... when did that... _woman..._ steal dad away? Who was she? How...?"

Zen gulped as he saw his mother flinched slightly.

"I don't know how Zen... I don't know... You see Zen, that woman... was one of your father's closest friend. She hung out with us during high school as well. During that period of time, it was obvious to me that she liked your father as more than a friend. Although, when we were studying in different universities, she didn't really contact us so... but then one day your father told me that she was hired as his secretary. I've been stupid and naive, I didn't believe she would be that kind of woman to steal your father. We were considerably quite close, we were the best of friends..."

It took a while, but after a short silence, Rukia continued... with a bit of sobbing.

"Ever since she appeared... your father... your father had been returning home later and later. A lot of other things changed but... one night when I wanted to tell him that I'm pregnant with you, he mistaken me for that woman... it was then when I realized that your fathe had been cheating on me. I... told him... how disappointed I was and called that woman something ugly... he... he sla- he scolded me."

Rukia decided to leave the 'slapping' part out.

"Then thanks to your uncle, we got divorced without a problem..."

"..." Zen said nothing.

"...Zen?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"...but you're sad mom..."

RUkia's eyes widen, tears spilling like rain. She pulled Zen into a warm hug.

"I _was _sad... but now I have you, Zen... It's getting late, let's go to bed." Rukia said to Zen. With that, the lights went out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm proud, lol... it seems like some reviewers have guessed the future plot that I'm planning xD Great job (Y) **

* * *

"Behave yourself in school, sweetie..." Orihime told her son.

"Yes mom..."

"Don't go getting yourself in trouble on your first week, let alone the first day..."

After bidding Daichi goodbye, Orihime left, failing to notice that Rukia and Zen was nearby the school gates as well.

"I believe in you Zen, aside from Byakuya. I'll see you later, okay?" Rukia smiled at her child.

"Yeap, Bye mom!" grinned Zen as he took off and went into the gates of his new school.

_After assembly..._

"Alright students, this would be your first year here in Seireitei High. As you all should know, this school offers studies until senior high, which is until you all are seventeen years old. So please be at your best behavior, we are strict in almost everything as well."

After giving an attendance check, the teacher wanted to start the lesson, but stopped when she remembered something.

"ah, I almost forgot... My name's Shihouin Yoruichi. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year, but if you're lucky enough, you'll be seeing me more often." the dark skin woman said.

After classes, it was lunch time. He had Unohana Retsu as his science teacher, Ukitake Juushiro as his mathematics teacher, Muguruma Kensei as his Physical Education instructor and a few other. Zen had also learnt that Unohana-sensei's disciple, Kotetsu isane, is in charge of the infirmary. Feeling slightly hungry, Zen went on and bought a curry bun. On the way back to class, he clashed with another student.

"I-I'm sorry!" the other boy said hastily, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry as well..." Zen replied as he offered the other boy a hand.

"I'm Daichi... who're you?"

"Zen, you?"

"Daichi! Nice to meet you!" he grinned.

Zen nodded and they both chatted on the way back, to realize that they were both actually in the same class! The two boys found themselves to be soon best of friends... oblivious to the fact that this friendship isn't the best.

_After school..._

"Zen!"

"Mom!"

Zen ran towards his mother, smiling and following her back into the car. Rukia decided to ask her son about his first day of school...

"So Zen, care to tell me what happened?"

"It was great mom! Besides the fact that our homeroom teacher's a little weird..."

"Weird? How so?" Rukia questioned.

"Well... she... reminds me of a cat..." Zen said, unsure about the answer himself.

"...a cat...?"

"Anyway, I've made a new friend!" Zen grinned.

"That's good news, what's his name? or is it a her?"

"He mom! A boy! his name is Daichi!"

"Surname?"

"oops... I forgot to ask..."

"Well it's fine, as long as both of you are happy."

_At the same time..._

"So your friend's name is Zen..." Ichigo said.

"Yeap! Ah! I forgot to ask about his surname!" Daichi panicked.

"It's okay. You can ask him tomorrow, right?" Ichigo reassured his son.

"Yeap!" Daichi smiled.

Ichigo drove with a slight curve on his lips. Although Ichigo didn't really love Orihime, he still love Daichi. Daichi was a different kid, he dare say. At times the kid would be quiet, at times he'd be more hyper. It's kinda weird. Ichigo looked at the time showing on the screen of his car's radio. Tonight he had another errand, another 'boys night out'.

"Daichi... I'm going out tonight as well..."

"Ehh... but dad!" Daichi pouted, making Ichigo chuckle and ruffle his head.

"Sorry Daichi..."

_..._

"Alright Zen, I'm going out for a while to meet my old friends... Are you fine with that?" Rukia said to her son.

"Yeap, I'll be fine mom! Don't worry! Go enjoy yourself, since Jii-san wouldn't allow you out when we stayed with him..."

Rukia smiled and kissed Zen in the forehead, leaving the house. Rukia walked down the streets, dialing a certain someone's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Renji..."

"R-Rukia?!"

"It's me alright... I'm currently in Karakura, Renji... wanna meet up?"

"YES! I-I mean... sure, where do you wanna meet?"

Even through the phone, Rukia could tell how Renji's blushing like crazy right now.

"Why not... the cafe we use to go hang out together after school?" Rukia suggested.

After Renji agreeing, they hung up. Rukia was feeling better now. Throughout these 12 years, Renji had constantly kept in touch with Rukia, and occasionally went to visit her at Byakuya's. Rukia was glad she still had Renji, truth to be told, Rukia was worried Renji would stick with Ichigo. They been best friends after Rukia had introduced them to each other. Luckily, Renji believed Rukia, and cheered her up during the first few nights by calling her and chatting nonsensical stuff to make her forget about the painful incident. It's weird but, Renji actually did a great job about it. Her mind full of thoughts, Rukia had reached her destination before she even realized, and heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Rukia!"

Rukia turned to the direction where the voice was coming from and grinned, being greeted by a big warm hug from Renji. Unwillingly, they both had to let each other go.

"Renji! I missed you!" Rukia smiled.

"Same here... I haven't seen you since 3 years ago when I visited you back in Osaka..."

"Come on, let's go in."

And so they both entered the cafe, memories flowing back into their minds. They placed their ordered and chatted all the way. Although, Renji did asked Rukia why was she here. It took a while, but Rukia managed to convince Renji that she was now perfectly fine.

"... but during the first night, I met Ichigo..." Rukia said bitterly.

"What? Did that b*stard do anything to you?" Renji asked, evidently worried.

"No... no... I ran away from him..."

And with that, Renji sighed in relief. Then, something unexpected happened.

"Kuchiki? Abarai...?"

Rukia and Renji turned their heads to see who the mysterious person was...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh... some of the reviewers are seriously sharp (Y)I wanted to upload a few hours earlier but... ff had the service jammed up or something... and i was pissed.**

* * *

Rukia and Renji widen their eyes in surprise, it's been a long time since they both had seen this person... Ishida Uryuu.

"Ishida!"

"Uryuu!"

"It's been quite a long time, hasn't it? mind if I take a seat?" Uryuu asked, earning the other two's approval, "I'm actually glad you guys could still recognize me..."

"Same glasses... Same hairstyle.."

"Same unemotional expression, how can we not?" Rukia continued for Renji.

"Well, Kuchiki... I never expected to see you here..." Uryuu asked.

"Yea... me either.. but, Zen was invited to attend Seireitei so I-"

"Zen...?"

"ah, yes. Kuchiki Zen, her son..." Renji answered.

"Ohh, my late congratulations Kuchiki. As you were saying?"

"Thank you Ishida... Well, Zen was invited to attend Seireitei due to his performance and... here we are." Rukia said.

"I see. Amazing son you have... Where is he now?"

"He's at home, right Rukia?" Renji said, making them remember that the redhead was still here. Rukia simply nodded.

They chatted for quite a long time, up until Renji asked about Uryuu's life... Uryuu was quiet, radiating that depressed aura around himself. He was having a small conflict with himself..._ To tell... or not to tell... _Uryuu struggled to decide. In the end... _It wouldn't hurt to tell... _was what he thought.

"Well... Ori- ... I mean, the person I love left me... and after that, I went overseas, to Autralia for work." Uryuu said.

"Oh... sorry to hear..." Renji and Rukia said.

Then Uryuu asked Rukia about her life, which made Rukia explain everything from the start. Renji only kept quiet, to put Rukia in ease. Rukia smiled sadly and explain that Ichigo was cheating, and that the girl he was cheating with is Orihime. _THAT _made Uryuu shout.

"WHAT?"

Rukia and Renji stared at Uryuu.

"Orihime was the one who left me..." Uryuu said, still in shock.

Now it was Renji's and Rukia's turn to be in shock.

"Wait... Ishida, didn't you know Ichigo remarried Inoue?!" Renji asked.

"Well, I told you. I went overseas straight after she left..." Uryuu said.

_..._

"Daichi!" Orihime called out to her son, resulting sounds of footsteps going down the stairs.

"Yes Mom?"

"Daichi, do you know where your father went?"

"Eh? Didn't he tell you? He's out with Sado jii-san again..."

"Oh.. alright then, you can go back doing whatever you did" Orihime smiled at him.

After doing the dishes, Orihime made her way out to the garden. She looked up at the bright moon. _Ichigo... you... really love Kuchiki-san, don't you... a few months after our marriage, you've... changed. You weren't as cheerful as before... _Orihime turned her head, eyes meeting up with a pot of violets. Along with the sight, a sharp pain could be felt by her in her chest. _Ishida-kun... _soon, she was brought back in time to the past...

_Flashback..._

She had just finished her classes, walking out of the university she attended. Her gaze met with a shadow which belong to someone she knew very well. Her smile widen and she waved enthusiastically to the person, who took notice and wave back as well.

"Inoue-san."

"Ishida-kun! What brings you here?" Orihime asked.

"well... uhm... I was thinking that maybe... we could go out for lunch together..." Uryuu said, slightly blushing.

Orihime nodded and they made their way to a cafe down the street. Uryuu was whispering something to the waitress after they both finished their food. Soon after, the same waitress came back, but with a big paper bag on her hand, passing it to Uryuu. Orihime took a sip at her drink and stare at the mysterious bag, wondering what's inside. Uryuu caught her stare, and his hands went into the bag to take out a bouquet of violets, giving them to Orihime.

"F-For me?" Orihime asked, surprised. Uryuu nodded, passing her a small piece of sticky note as well.

_Violets are beautiful, but they can never compare to you. Do you know what violets mean? I guess you don't... but even if you do, I'll still tell you. Loyalty, devotion and faithfulness... those are the meanings a violet carries. It did cross my mind... that i should give you the famous red roses instead, but... their too... dare I say, normal. Instead, I pick these violets, in hope you'll like them. I'll always cherish and love you. Be mine. _

"Yes!" Orihime said as a few drop of tears stream down from her face. Uryuu smiled and kissed her.

_Back to the present..._

Orihime had plugged a violet from the pot and brought it to her nose to smell it. The thought had crossed the woman's mind since a long time ago... She knew she loves Uryuu... so why is it that when she saw Ichigo, she left him? _Ishida-kun gave me warmth... happiness... love... and him... _Orihime sighed, would she have felt happier if she had never left? what was in her mind that time, she had no idea... and now, Orihime felt that she does not have a single clue on what is she doing in her life. Truthfully, she doesn't feel... how do you put it? ...complete... she doesn't feel complete with her current lifestyle. Yes, she did loved Ichigo, but had she still love him 12 years back? What was her own motive to go and steal him from Rukia, Orihime had no idea. She doesn't know if she still loves him now... but its obvious to her, that he doesn't love her back. and since she doesn't know about her own feelings, she didn't care if Ichigo had stop showing affection to her... that's why Orihime could survive so long without a single argument with Ichigo. Maybe it was the feeling of wanting to get what you didn't have back then, That's why Orihime left Uryuu for Ichigo years ago. That's a stupid reason, she knew. She was stupid, she was selfish, Orihime knew. _I hurt Kuchiki-san... and Ishida-kun... what is he doing now... forgive me... I miss you... but... now, all that I can do is take care of Daichi for him..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I wanted to say that I'm actually very grateful of all of your reviews. Only that I seldom show my gratitude. I'm not good in replying but I actually often check my mail to receive any review notification from ff =) Thanks. I love you guys. And those few guest that reviewed, awesome guess on Uryuu and Orihime! Sharp! Do expect more... And yes, I wont be focusing too much or the kids, although there would be an... arc or something where they made everything more complicated. In this chapter, I have no plan at all... and I apologize if you guys think Sado's too involved with all this... I don't know where this is all going, but tonight I'll think it thoroughly. Sorry for a short chapter...**

* * *

_Huh... what should I write today... My leave is over and I need to start my new project now... _Rukia sighed. She had no idea what she should write for her new novel, as she had finished her old one a few weeks ago, and had taken a leave for a week because of Zen's transfer. So many things had been on her mind, it's hard for her to focus. Then again, to Rukia, writing is like bringing her out of the world she's currently in and showing her a new one. Breathing in deeply, Rukia allowed her mind to get moving. Before she could type out any random word, she remembered that she had planned last year to write a book about a woman's feelings.

'Hello all. I am Kuchiki Rukia, an author for about 10 years. I write romance novels and enjoyed it so far. And as you all should know, I'm a woman. I'm considerably a very ordinary one as well... I have decide to write about my life in this book and also some solutions or problems women face in this current generation of the society...'

Rukia continued typing, it worries her that she's made a decision to share her life with others, yet, she still wants to. After that incident, Rukia wants the world, men or women, to know how much a women could suffer. She knew it may change the world, she knew this book may not be a hot seller and that she may be wasting her time on this, but... she's strong-willed in this, she's Kuchiki Rukia! No one can stop her once she has set her mind on something, not even herself.

_In the Kurosaki corp..._

"No... I don't believe this will help us in any way... yes. alright, good day to you too."

Ichigo hung up a call from another company, wanting to work with him. Suddenly, his phone rings again, this time, indicating that he had received a message. He opened the message to read it, it was from Sado.

'Ichigo, Ishida contacted me, wanting to tell me something important...'

Ichigo looked at the screen blankly, he did realize the fact that Sado has used 'me' instead of 'us', which means its something Uryuu did not ask to let Ichigo know. Ichigo continued staring at the screen for a moment, then replied.

'Why are you telling me...?'

Soon, he received another message.

'because... Ishida said that it involves you...'

Ichigo blinked, _involves me...? What could he possibly want to tell Chad involving me...? _Soon enough, Ichigo let it slip through his mind when his secretary, _not _being Orihime since she resigned after marrying Ichigo, reminded that he had a meeting soon. And so, his reply was short.

'Tell me all about it tomorrow.'

_..._

After a good revise last night about her own life, Orihime wonders if she should tell Daichi about his real father. She hadn't get enough sleep last night because of it. Messing up her mind if her son would accept the fact that Ichigo, the single man who had been raising him, isn't her father. Would he accept that a quiet man like Uryuu is his dad? The more Orihime thinks about it, the more she regrets what she had done. Worse part is, Uryuu doesn't even know he has a son! For a few years now, Orihime had actually been secretly searching for the man she really loves, but she failed, cause she didn't know that he had moved to Australia for work. Yet, uryuu wasn't the only person she was secretly searching for, she was also in search for Rukia. How badly she wanted to apologize, apologize for how b*itchy she was years back, it doesn't matter if Rukia doesn't forgive her. Orihime just miss those times, where she could share everything with Rukia, since Tatsuki had been busy as a karate champion.

Regrets are useless, what's done is done. But if Orihime had been given a chance, she wants to confess everything to everyone. She wants to make things straight. She actually wants to help Ichigo and Rukia get back together. She actually wants to introduce Daichi to Uryuu. And she doesn't worry one bit, if she ends up alone in the end.

Orihime continued her journey to the grocery mall, needing to get some ingredients. Her eyes had those far far away look, but she saw a familiar figure. Tears swelling up in her eyes, she hesitantly yet determinedly called out for him.

"U-Uryuu!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Uryuu!"

Orihime tried her best to past through the passer-by, and when she though she had caught up to him, the person turned around revealing that he wasn't Uryuu. Orihime bowed and apologized, feeling slightly disappointed. She continued making her way to the grocery mall, oblivious to the fact that it was indeed Uryuu that she saw, but lost him. Uryuu on the other hand, thought it was just his imagination when he heard someone calling out to him. He shook off the thought of it and went into the restaurant he had agreed to meet Sado in.

"May I help you Sir?" a waitress ask.

"A table for two."

"right this way..." she said as she lead Uryuu the way.

Uryuu sat down and told her to come back later, and that a friend of his would be arriving soon. Just as expected, Sado arrived minutes later. Both of the two ordered their food and waited patiently for it.

"Long time no see Ishida..." Sado started.

"I could say the same to you Yasutora..."

"How are you doing?"

"I just came back from Autralia a few weeks ago, so I'm pretty much fine, you?"

"I'm doing well..."

"What about Kurosaki and Inoue..."

"...how did you know about them? Ichigo couldn't contact you for their wedding that time... Well, they're both doing fine."

"...Kuchiki-san told me."

It took a while for Sado to fully digest the information... Kuchiki-san told me... Kuchiki-san...

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Sado said, widening is eyes.

"Yes... I met her a few days ago. We had a small talk." Uryuu said, reconfirming his reply.

"She's back? I have to tell Ichigo-"

"no, Yasutora. Kuchiki-san's having a stable life right now, please don't tell Ichigo. If anyone has the right to tell Ichigo, it's Kuchiki Rukia herself..."

"... you're right, I'll keep it a secret. So... what is it you want to tell me?"

By then, they both had finished their food, and are drinking some red wine together.

"Before Inoue-san had met Ichigo... we were going out. I was just wondering... how is she doing?"

Sado stared at Uryuu carefully. Although he isn't one with much words, he could tell, hidden in his old friend's eyes were sadness and regrets.

"Inoue-san is doing fine... She and Ichigo had a kid... They're living quite happily now if I'm not wrong..."

Uryuu just nodded. Orihime had a kid with Ichigo... that caused a pang of pain in his heart.

"Ishida... do you mean... that Inoue left you for Ichigo...?" Sado said hesitantly. Uryuu cracked up a sad smile.

"Yea... life's cruel... ain't it..."

_..._

"Ne Karin-chan, don't you think that lady over there looks like Rukia-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Come to think of it... yea..." Karin said suspiciously.

Rukia turned her head to take a look at some fruits, instantly, the Kurosaki twins shouted.

"Rukia-nee!"

Rukia froze for a second, before turning around again to see Yuzu and Karin. She sighed in relief that Ichigo wasn't with them. Rukia smiled to the twins, who were rushing up to her.

"Rukia-nee!" Yuzu cried.

"There there, why don't the two of you come over to my place?" Rukia smiled at them both, who nodded eagerly.

...

"take a seat." Rukia said as she opened the door, allowing Yuzu and Karin to enter.

The twins went over to the living room and sat down quietly. All of a sudden, Zen burst out of his room, scaring the guests. He looked over at his mother, who could only smile as an answer. Zen raised a brow, and looked back at the two unknown guest. Yuzu had tears dripping down her face, and Karin smiled warmly.

"Zen, meet your aunties."

The moment Zen turned his head away from his mother, Yuzu immediately flung herself, hugging her nephew.

"A-Aunties...?"

Karin walked over towards Zen, smiling, she said...

"Hey there, zen was it...? Nice to meet you, I'm Karin, she's Yuzu. We're your aunts, so be grateful!"

Zen looked over at his mother, who nodded in confirmation.

"Zen... they both are your father's sisters. They're both awesome, don't worry."

Zen took the information in slowly before accepting this fact. For the first time, Zen felt loved. Besides Rukia and Byakuya, he has never met any other relatives. Now... he found out he has two aunts, who love his mother very much as well, it delighted him. He spend his time telling stories to his two new aunts, smiling and laughing along. Zen found Yuzu a very soft and kind person while Karin a rough yet caring one. The twins explained to him about his mother. They too apologized for Ichigo's behaviour to Zen and Rukia. In the end, Yuzu even cooked dinner, with Karin teasing Zen on who's cooking is better- aunt Yuzu or his mother Rukia.

_..._

"So... it's getting late, we should leave..." Uryuu said.

"Yea..." Sado agreed.

"Yasutora... You won't... tell anything to Kurosaki... right?"

"...I won't." Sado confirmed.

With that they both parted.

_..._

"And there was this time when Zen tried to catch a fish, and end up falling into the pond. Nii-sama was fairly angry that time, that Zen was punished to continue writing calligraphy for two whole hours."

Karin, Yuzu and Rukia laughed at Zen, making the cute boy pout. Then Zen too said something embarrassing of Rukia, thus making his mother blush hard.

"Mom mistook me for Chappy that one night, and I was suffocated to death until the next morning!" Zen exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, Rukia had fume coming out of her ears.

"Ah... look at the time, it's getting pretty late. We should head home already." Karin said.

Zen pleaded them to not leave. He was afraid that he's never be able to meet his aunts again.

"Don't worry Zen, we promise to visit every week! Okay?" Yuzu said.

Zen's smile widen, "Really?"

"Yeap!" Karin replied.

"Alright Zen, get into bed. I'll escort your aunts out." Rukia said.

When the three ladies were at the door...

"You won't tell Ichigo, right?"

"Nope, we'll keep it a secret from anyone now." Yuzu said.

"Yea... we don't want you to feel hurt again Rukia-nee..." Karin continued.

With that, Rukia smiled and bid them goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

'Hello. I'm Shirayuki. An author... and a woman. I've been writing romance novel since I don't know when, and I've enjoyed it so far. I am just an... ordinary woman. I fell in love, I've been through marriage and divorce. Yeah.. I am a very ordinary woman. Here, I would like to write about my life... or rather a woman's life, how it is, and how it can become.'

* * *

"AH! It's good to be back!" Tatsuki shouted, getting down the plane.

She had just went all to way to Hokkaido for a long term karate training, thus being gone for several years. Needless to say, Tatsuki missed Karakura. She breathe in deeply, remembering the smell of her hometown, and gave a thought on where would she head to first. It was twelve noon. _Why not give Orihime a call... _Tatsuki brought out her phone and dialed her best friend's number, sadly, no one was answering. She decided to call Ichigo instead.

"Hello?" a husky voice called.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki said.

"T-Tatsuki?" Ichigo shuttered.

"Yeap, how are ya Ichigo?" the tough female said.

"Fine, you?"

"Great. Where's Orihime?"

"Eh..? She should be at home..." Ichigo said, thinking about Orihime's usual routines.

"Well I can't get to her..." Tatsuki mumbled, but Ichigo could hear it through the phone.

"Ne Tatsuki, wanna have lunch together?"

"If it's your treat!" Tatsuki grinned.

"Fine, fine. let's meet at... xxxxx"

Tatsuki agreed and they both hung up. Remembering Ichigo's tone when he asked her out for lunch, Tatsuki could tell that there was something wrong with him. Tatsuki arrange a cab, and continued to the venue she and Ichigo agreed to meet in. Soon enough, she reached her destination and spotted Ichigo there, waiting for her. It was another old cafe, one that Ichigo and Tatsuki both loved to go together when they were much younger, even before their high school days. Ichigo spotted her after a while and smiled.

"Yo Tatsuki."

"Heh, you've grown old Ichigo!" Tatsuki said, ruffling her childhood friend's hair.

Together, they went in.

"Ichigo... you look... stressed out. Everything okay?"

"I suppose you could say everythinf is fine..."

"What's wrong..."

"Everything Tatsuki... Everything..." Ichigo said weakly, "I know you and Inoue are best friends, but... I regret leaving Rukia!"

Tatsuki wasn't all that shock, she knew, since their days in Karakura High, that Ichigo loved Rukia very very much. When Tatsuki found out how Ichigo was cheating on Rukia, and with Orihime in that matter, Tatsuki was frustrated. She didn't want Orihime to leave such a wonderful guy like Uryuu, just to get involve with a married guy, Ichigo in that matter! So in that period of time, Tatsuki only kept her mouth shut, she only listen to Orihime's stories, she didn't say anything supportful, nor did she give Orihime any encouragements. Why didn't she just try to get Orihime out of that situation in there first place? Tatsuki had always regretted.

"...So how are both of you doing now? You and Orihime." tatsuki asked.

"Everyday's the same... we seldom have any long chats, but thanks to Daichi, we did have some family time." Ichigo replied.

"...Can't you find Rukia?"

"I tried Tatsuki! For years! I tried! But you know Byakuya! He's.. he's a powerful man, he can hide Rukia's presence and-" Ichgo paused, causing Tatsuki to raise a brow, "I met her... weeks ago... here in Karakura!"

"And you didn't approach her?"

"I... I did, but she ran away..." Ichigo muttered.

"Do what you want Ichigo, but before that, you have to confront Inoue about this..." Tatsuki said.

Ichigo nodded, and the whole topic of this conversation ended just like that. After their meal, they parted, promising to have another meal together again. After Tatsuki got into her house, her phone rang...

"Hello?"

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"O-Orihime! Why didn't you answer your phone just now...?" Tatsuki questioned.

"I was busy cooking lunch for me and Daichi... sorry..."

"No worries. I wanted to ask how are you doing?"

"I'm... fine..."

Just like that time with Ichigo, Tatsuki could also tell that there was something wrong with her friend.

"No you aren't" tatsuki said truthfully, unlike what she did with Ichigo, "Wanna meet?"

"...Sure." Orihime said.

_During the nightfall..._

Rukia was reading a recipe book in the living room. Zen, on the other hand, was fidgeting around uncomfortably in his seat. Well, sooner or later his mother was increadibly annoyed and so she decided to make the first move.

"What is it Zen?"

"W-What is what?"

"I know you have something you wanna say, so just tell me already."

"Well... remember Daichi? He invited me over to his place on Monday after school and I was wondering if you'd let me..."

Rukia blinked, _that_ was what her son was worried about? Gosh, Rukia thinks she'd have to teach Zen a thing or two about courage. Rukia let out a stern look, wanting to scare her son a little.

"And what if I say no?"

"Please mom! It's really special for me! I rarely get to go over to my friends' houses' " Zen whined.

"Alright, Alright, I was just kidding, you can go." Rukia said, chuckling softly.

"Thanks mom! Love ya!"

"Love you too dear. Well then, mommy plans to go to bed early today so you do whatever you want, just don't sleep too late. Got it?"

"Yes mom!"

Immediately after Rukia went in her room, Zen took out his phone and begun dialing Daichi's number.

"Hello?" a deep male's voice answered.

"U-Uh... Hi, M-may I speak to Daichi please?"

"Oh, Daichi? He's showering, what's the message? I can tell him. I'm his dad by the way." Ichigo said.

"O-Oh. Well... Daichi invited me over on Monday and i just wanted to tell him that my mother agreed and I can go..."

"Oh, that's it? Sure, i'll tell him. You must be Zen then?"

"Y-Yes."

"Alright, hope I'll be there to meet you on Monday Zen."

With that they hung up. Ichigo looked at the bathroom door, and made a decision on waiting for his son to come out.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late chapter, I was busy with an anime convention I had on the 21st & 22nd, so I didn't update. **


End file.
